How do I get pass my holiday
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: For FlameSolaria99's contest. It's basically about randomness. Duh! Anyways, read and like it please. Rate T just in case


**How do I usually get pass my holidays**

**Hey there. This is Swift here and by the way, this story is for Flame's challenge. I hope you all will love it because I have put all my random energy into this story. Warning: Pure randomness in this story is mild. So anyways, enjoy!~**

**Dis.: I don't own anything except for my OC and myself**

* * *

**In my free life, nothing is normal. Starting from the first part of the day:**

Me: YES! MY FAVORITE STORY IS UPDATED! WOO HOO!

Nadia: Will you for once stop screaming?! Some of us are trying to get some sleep here!

Me: Never! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _*Caramel dancing*_

Dunamis: Will you stop it already? It's just a story

**Oh no. He did not just said that**

Me: NO! And you can never make me stop WOMAN! _*Laughing maniacally again and started running around again*_

Dunamis: What did you just say?! _*Took out a huge shot gun* PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM YOU DEVIL! *Started to chase me while shooting me*_

**After a while though...**

Me: HAHAHAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE BITCH! _*Took out my infamous bloody frying pan and knocked him dead*_

Dunamis: _*Is dead*_

Me: Frying pan! Never anything better! _*Hugs it*_

Ginga: Freaking insane authoress...

The other bladers: You think?

**Then...**

Madoka: Breakfast is ready people! _*Uses her gong*_ COME AND GET IT YOU FREAKS!

The bladers: 0.0 ?!

Me: You're talking my language sis! _*Ran down*_

**But at the table...**

Me: _*Circling the table for no good reason and singing*_

_Ah... lapo da_

_Talachi matol lina_

_Ah...Labadi hochi_

_La nochaaa_  
_Wu planachii... leh ji_

_Fuh pa pu sehLamaniiii_  
_Underwear..._

Chris: What are you doing?

Me: Can't you see what I'm doing?!

Chris: _*Rolled his eyes and just sit down*_

**Well, the least random I could be is at the table. But after that...**

Me: YOU SHALL ALL DIE! _*Pulled out a huge scythe*_

The bladers: AH! _*Started to run around*_

**They were all hid somewhere that I don't even know. So I'm hunting them down and I'm gonna chop them to pieces and feed them to Cerberus, _my_ three headed dog that I stole from Hades. Until a minion came out and gave me a cute cupcake**

Minion: Voila!~

Me: Eep! You're so cute!~ _*Fainted out of cuteness*_

**Mind you! I have a soft spot for cute things like the minions. They're absolutely adorable!~**

The bladers: Is she dead?

Minion: No no no. Fainted

The bladers: _*Came out of their hiding places and cheered*_ YAY DAVE! _*Bringing him up and partied*_

**And then they tied me up and locked me in my room. And when I woke up...**

Me: Get me out of here! Now! _*Banging the door*_

The bladers: _*Tried to hold the door*_

**Suddenly, I manage to bust the door down and made some of the bladers squashed to the ground**

Nadia: How did you do that?!

Me: I used Yu's head to ram the door

Yu: _*Head bleeding and is dead*_

The bladers: OH NO YU!

Tithi: R.I.P Yu. You shall be remembered

Kyoya: We shall sing in his honor

**The others *Minus me* nodded and started to sing Long Live by Taylor Swift (I don't know why I just wanna use it). After singing, everyone had a terrible meltdown cried**

Tithi: Yu don't leave me!

Kyoya: _*Trying not to cry but tears still escaped his eyes*_

Tsubasa: _*Hides tears under his bangs*_

**The others started to cry louder**  
**But...**

Me: Hey! Stop being reapers! You said that y'all wanna do chibi war!

**Everyone had forgotten about Yu's death and brightened up. Wow, that's fast...**

Nadia: _*Becomes a chibi*_ Chris I challenged you to the chibi war!

Chris: _*Becomes a chibi as well*_ I accept it! Bring it girlie!

Me: Then let the Chibeh war begin! ALEH!

**Chibi war lasted about a month and team Nadia won**

Chris: I lost, to a girlie!

Nadia: I am not a girlie blondie! _*Nearly killed him*_

Me: _*Stopped her*_ Ok. Now let's sleep. We hadn't sleep at all since chibeh war started. Masamune, you look like a hideous panda!

The bladers: Ok. See you later Swift

**And that is how I live my random life... The End**

* * *

**Ok that's it. If it is bad, sorry. But if it's good, thanks. R&R and thanks for reading!~**


End file.
